Amanda or Megan?
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Hunter and Blake,two brothers who have a little sister they never knew about. 15 years ago, she was stolen from her parents. Not as graphic as it seems. Humbly dedicated to my best friend who moved away.
1. A New Threat?

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers Ninja Storm. I only own Amanda.

Author's note: In this story, Hunter and Blake are biological siblings. Hunter takes after his mom and Blake takes after his dad. Hunter and Blake's parents were still killed. The adoptive parents in the series are their biological parents in the story. Amanda and Megan are the same person. Megan is the evil version of Amanda. This is set during the series, probably in the beginning. This doesn't start at the first episode.

Chapter 1: A New Threat?

Hunter slowed his bike down and eventually stopped it. He was waiting for his brother Blake to do his last lap. Blake always did five laps while he only did four. When they were both done, they sat on the benches and talked.

"I wish mom and dad could see us" Blake said. Hunter smiled a bit.

"Me too bro, me too" Hunter replied. Blake looked down at his feet.

"I can't believe that it's been 15 years already. It seems like it was an eternity ago" he said. Hunter nodded.

"Hey guys! Great race" Tori, the blue ranger called. They had had a race and decided to do some laps after it was over.

"Thanks" they both said. Hunter had come in first and Blake came in second. Shane, the red ranger, came skateboarding up behind Tori.

"Don't worry Blake, you can beat your older brother another time" he said. Everyone knew how much Blake wanted to beat Hunter in a race.

"Never" Hunter replied sharply.

"Hey guys. I feel like something weird is going to happen today" Blake said suddenly. Dustin, the yellow ranger, came up behind Shane.

"Doesn't something weird happen just about every day" he asked. Shane, Tori, and Hunter looked at each other nodded in agreement.

"No, I mean our kind of weird. Like a new enemy or something" Blake told them. Just then, Cam, the green ranger, was calling them.

"Guys, we've got trouble" he said. Cam was the son of their mentor. He had just gotten his ranger powers.

"We're on it" Shane said. They all powered up.

"Who wants to fight" a villain, a.k.a. Megan, said.

"Better question, who are you" Dustin asked. Megan turned to them.

"I'm Megan, daughter of Kapri. My mom sent me here to destroy you rangers" she said. What she didn't know was that she wasn't the daughter of Kapri. She was Hunter and Blake's little sister. Their parents were killed when Lothor attacked them and took an unborn baby girl to his ship. He put her in some kind of substance until she was supposed to be born. He then, gave her to Kapri and told his niece to raise her to be evil. When she was old enough, which was at 15 (the age she is now), he gave her a morpher and told her to destroy the rangers.

"Well, your not going to complete what you came here to do" Shane yelled. She fought the wind ninjas and defeated them. Then, the Thunder rangers battled her. As soon as Hunter touched her, a weird feeling came over her. She shook it off. She knocked both rangers down and they had been demorphed.

"Say goodbye to the world Ranger" she yelled at Blake. Hunter saw his brother about to be killed and got up as best as he could. He ran for his little brother.

"BLAKE" he screamed as he came running. Something sparked in Megan's memory.

"HUNTER, NO! GET OUT OF HERE" Blake yelled. Hunter shook his head. Megan gasped. Hunter collapsed onto Blake.

"If you kill **my** brother, you're going to have to take me too" he told her. Megan didn't respond and he looked up and saw her staring at them. Meanwhile, Megan was having a flashback.

"_Hunter and Blake" Kapri asked her uncle. Megan had heard them. She was only five at the time. She walked in rubbing her eyes without any of them noticing._

"_Mommy, who's Hunter and Blake" she asked. Kapri and Lothor turned around. Kapri bent down._

"_There your brothers honey" she said._

"_You had other kids mommy" Megan asked. Kapri smiled sweetly._

"_No honey. You were adopted. Your brothers were killed" Kapri told her. Megan swelled up in anger._

"_I hate those people mommy and I'll never ever like them" she said. Kapri was proud of her "daughter"._

"Hunter. Blake" Megan whispered. Hunter and Blake looked at her in confusion. She snapped out of it and ran. She ran as fast as she could.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1!


	2. Running

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I didn't put it, but Megan did show her human form at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 2: Running

Hunter and Blake stared for a few seconds before they ran to the underground base.

"Are you guys alright" Shane asked. Everyone was in Ninja Ops.

"Yeah, we thought you two were hurt badly or worse" a panicked Tori said. They both smiled, but the smiles were short lived.

"We're fine, but we had something totally weird happen to us" Blake explained. Everyone, except Sensei and Cam, looked at them.

"I know this sounds weird, but the girl was creeping us out. She acted as if we were her long lost brothers. She even looked like us" Hunter exclaimed. Sensei looked up at them.

"Do you know anything Sensei" Blake asked.

"Sit down and I will explain" he said as they all sat down (Cam was already sitting). He showed them a picture of Hunter and Blake's mother before she died.

"Why is she so big" Shane asked from his position on the floor. Blake and Hunter glared at him. He ignored their looks.

"She is big because she is pregnant" Sensei said, which caught Hunter and Blake's attention pretty quickly "She is 7 months pregnant. Everyone knew about her pregnancy except for her sons. She was going to tell them a month before she gave birth. Unfortunately, she was killed before she could tell her sons". Everyone looked at Hunter and Blake.

"But when we saw her and dad, she wasn't pregnant" Hunter said quietly. Sensei acknowledged that he heard him.

"She was found dead with blood all over her stomach and the baby was no longer there. I'll spare you the rest of the details. All I can say is that it was very grotesque" Sensei finished. Cam was clicking away on his computer and the Ninja rangers felt like they were going to hurl. However, the Thunder rangers just sat in their places and didn't move. Their faces were pale.

"Guys, I found your sister" Cam said. That got them out of their trance. They went over to the computer.

"The mountains" Hunter asked.

"She's probably in a cave. You'd better get to her before Lothor and his minions do" Cam replied. Hunter and Blake nodded their heads and ran out. When they had reached the spot where Cam said they looked around. Suddenly, they heard a whimper and they ran in the direction of it. They found Megan in a cave curled up into a ball. She was crying. Hunter sat next to her.

"I've been lied to my whole life" she whimpered. Hunter wrapped his arm around her.

"We didn't even know that you existed until our mentor told us that Lothor took you from mom when you were unborn" he said. Megan stopped crying a little.

"I could guess what happens next. I'm so sorry that I almost killed you guys" she said. Blake bent down and pulled her face so she could look at him.

"It's alright, you raised to think one way and you did it" he said.

"And I'll never ever be that way again" Megan said confidently. The Thunder rangers smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Welcome home Megan" Hunter exclaimed. Megan flinched at the name. Blake saw her.

"I think we should come up with an new name for her so she doesn't have to have those memories **_every_** day" Blake suggested.

"Good idea! What name do you like" Hunter said. Megan thought about it.

"I like Amanda" she said.

"Then Amanda it is" Blake said happily. The each wrapped n arm around her shoulders and led her back to their base. Luckily, they didn't encounter any trouble.

"Hey guys, this is my sister Amanda" Hunter said. They all smiled at her.

"Sorry for hurting you guys" she said shyly. Tori came up followed hesitantly by the others.

"It's alright, we're glad to have you on our side" Tori said. The others nodded. Then, Sensei spoke up.

"I see you have the black storm morpher. That makes you a power ranger. Everyone, we have a new ranger" he announced. Everyone looked happy about it.

"What? Can't you guys be a little bit happy" Amanda joked and they began to laugh. They all gave her a pat on the back.

* * *

That's chapter 2 folks! I am **NOT** done! There are more chapters coming.


End file.
